User talk:Limxzero/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Robopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Aerial Beauty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 14:38, 2009 October 19 Hey Well hello there. First of all I want to tell you that im gonna be helping here anyway I can as much as I can. Second I gotta tell you Im concerned. What do you mean your reformatting all the pages? Cuz I was gonna make all the missing parts pages on this wiki. Third Im gonna try to make this wiki better.By better i mean more fun. I think this wiki has a lot of potential and I wanna try to make new forums and templates for this wiki. Since you seem to be the only other person who edits here what do you think? 22:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) It's certainly not a problem if you're going to create pages and write a short paragraph for all the missing parts. I was just going to organize the "stats" into tables. Of course, right now, the priority is to create all the missing parts pages, and I'll be working on the "robo" pages for a while (fixing typos, inconsistencies, and errors). As for your idea to improve the forums and templates, I'm all for it. (Unfortunately, I'm not all that familiar with templates.) - Limxzero 12:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yea uhh that's a little tricky. I tried doing something like that here and this wiki didn't support it. Ill do my best to find a way eventually though. 15:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tried it too. Didn't work. - Limxzero 16:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I'm a template noob. --Limxzero 15:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I tried the code on my Userpage. --Limxzero 15:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I did something. --Limxzero 15:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) }} Templates GameFaqs Its time to Duel! Battle Styles Do you know what´s the classification for every battling style? How can you (Limxzero, Progmansp), post with images?Ray 01 00:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Part Templates Wifi Excuse me but... Wifi trouble My userpage That's nice of you, Limz. The reason I just gave up trying to format it is because I couldn't get rid of the dotted line text boxes. I don't even know how they got there in the first place. ^_^; Activity Feed A question has anyone got mario and luigi browsers inside story?? Cool Noticing early.... early morning posts. I was in school and checked out this site in one of my classes and noticed minute by minute updates. so i was wonderin where were u during that time school, work, home? srry if this is a bit persinal but im curious after all it was like 9am when i noticed it.Silver493 01:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Silver493 Template Illegal Military Parts Whoever's reading this doesn't really need to. Just reminding myself to remove all links to nonexistent page Military and, on military robo pages, replace Military link with link to Category:Military. Limxzero 16:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Wifi I couldint get on my friends wifi. Sorry. Im pissed of.Progmansp 19:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Main page. I dissapeared I tried to download the Project 64 in the link you posted, but I couldnt. How can I download it? I had no opportunity of post because I deleted my progress to catch Coyote and give more info, but it went wrong. I´m now in the Robocup, just before battle Sling. Ray 01 14:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Categories Help! (again) I wrongly selected a image to upload, the Dragon Ball one, could you delete it, please?Ray 01 12:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Wifi Hey Thanks (and I need help, also) Limx, thanks for deleting the image. Is there a difference between a normal user and a bounty hunter? and, How can I use my template (I've created it)?Ray 01 23:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Robopedia MY first ever time on the website I just joined today Custom robo is my favorite game ever but I only have the gamecube version what about you? Oh and even when I did'nt have an account I edited alot of character profiles About the DS version Can you tell me what the DS version is like? I heard it's wicked awsome but that was only from game critics. I'd like to get a second opinion. About the DS version Can you tell me what the DS version is like? I heard it's wicked awsome but that was only from game critics. I'd like to get a second opinion. Parts idk if it has this but get on ur ds and look at the parts u hav. in the gamecube version when customizing it gives the player info about the part. what i suggest is get that info on this wikia also if u have the case with the booklet, u shuld put the info about the characters on their respective pages i will b doing the same with the gc version Limxzero What prog said LimXzero you will be missed if you leave. You helped me get started on robopedia.Also you made me want to get Custom robo arena.But thank you.Ray01Geo 16:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey Welcome back buddy oh and I noticed you had pokemon heargold maybe we could battle sometime. FAST man you work fast....i look away for a few minutes and there's like 5 new updatesSilver493 02:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Float and/or Prediction? im not to sure if they are listed here but here goes first things first should Floating(or a robos ability to change direction during free fall to dodge incoming rounds be listed somewhere here? Techniques, Traits, etc and how bout the ability for you to predict before battle and during battle....prediction is a very important skill to learn if playing this game after all? should they be included in here with their own pages, added to respective areas, or ignored?Silver493 00:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) --- eh i'll just make the page and see how well it works out Hmm i didn't sign in... when i edited Burrow bomb D so that was me.....ip address should be the same but i shift between computers....more proof is because i was fighting cloud at the same time check the time of posts....srry just clarifingSilver493 00:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC)